


COWBOY SOCKS IT TO 'EM

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ennis foils a bank robbery.





	COWBOY SOCKS IT TO 'EM

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: COWBOR SOCKS IT TO ‘EM

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: R

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not me.

Summary: Ennis foils a bank robbery.

 

 

COWBOY SOCKS IT TO 'EM

 

 

Ennis had made the long drive to Casper before but this time it was 

to see Jenny graduate from nursing school. He stayed at his sister's 

house, sleeping on their couch for three nights and was anxious to 

get back on the road and headed for home. He had already gassed up 

the truck and had one last errand to do before leaving. Sister 

needed a ride to the bank to make her deposit and her car was in the 

shop, her husband off to work in his. He was going to wait in the 

truck but it was a hot June morning and they were still in the middle 

of a discussion about a reunion get-together they were planning with 

their brother and his family, Junior and Kurt. The whole family 

together for the first time. He was even half-way excited about it. 

Hadn't seen his brother in years and he had three kids now. It was 

going be interesting. There was a line at the teller’s, as usual for a Monday 

morning, and they were standing there chatting when their entire 

world tilted.

 

First, loud angry voices, then a crash as a chair was tipped over and 

a bushy haired man grabbed the man, sitting behind a desk, by the 

throat and another man started shooting a gun off into the ceiling. A 

third man was shouting for everyone to get on the floor. People 

started screaming, scattering, a baby was crying, More shots to the 

ceiling and everyone was still and quiet.

 

"Now that's more like it." The big guy with all the hair 

snarled. "Won't be but just a few minutes folks and our business 

will be settled and we'll be on our way." He drug the poor bank 

manager back towards the vault and nodded to his cohorts. 

The skinny one with the red hair stood by the door, twisted the 

deadbolt, gun pointing nervously around the room. The other skinny 

one, an older version of the younger red head leapt over the counter, 

produced a large cloth bag and began emptying the cash drawers.

Ennis laid flat on the tile floor, in front of his sister who was 

beginning to whimper. He was quietly trying to shush her, moving 

closer to her to protect and try calm her.

 

"He's moving, Eddie. He's moving" The young one by the door started 

waving the gun towards Ennis. The older brother stuck his head over 

the counter, "Who is?"

 

"The cowboy there; he's gonna try something! Jesus, lets get out of 

Here!" He was pacing back and forth in front of the door.

 

"Take it easy now, Arnie." He jumped back over the counter knotting 

the top of the half-full sack. "What's on your mind, Cowboy? You 

want some of this?" He knelt down and waved his gun in Ennis's face.

 

"No sir. I surely do not. I was just tryin to comfort this lady 

here." He kept his hands flat on the floor in front of him and made 

no quick moves.

 

"We gotta get out of here. C'mon. We got enough." Arnie was 

shaking like a kid about to pee his pants.

 

"Hold on now. We're almost finished." He was looking back for the 

third man when he came running out of the back, cloth bag in one 

hand, gun in the other.

 

"Let's go!

 

"That one's trying something, Neddy!" Arnie pointed at Ennis.

 

"That so?" Bushy haired Ned bent down and placed the barrel of his 

gun against Ennis's forehead. "Got something on your mind? You some 

kind of hero or somethin?"

 

"No sir; just anxious to get out of here," he held his position.

 

"Well now. That sounds like a good idea to me. Why don't you just 

come along with us then." He pulled Ennis up to his feet.

 

"Ain't no need for that." Ennis said and kept his gaze down, didn't 

make eye contact.

 

"You want out of here? So do we; let's go." The guy named Ned 

stuck the gun against Ennis's ribs and walked him out.

They could hear the sirens as soon as they got out the door. They 

hurried to their car and Ned pushed Ennis into the driver's 

seat, "You drive!"

 

"Hell, I don't know this town. I'll get us lost." he protested.

The two brothers got into the back seat while Ned held the gun on 

Ennis and climbed into the front passenger seat. Two patrol cars 

roared up, someone came running out of the bank yelling and pointing 

at them. Ned put the gun at Ennis's temple and said "Drive!"

 

Ennis keyed the ignition and screeched the car out into traffic and headed out. "Look. I'm 

serious here. I'm just visitin this town. That was my sister back 

there. I don't know where anythin is 'round here."

 

"Just shut up and drive then. I'll tell you where. Keep goin North, 

towards the highway." 

 

Another police car pulled out of a side street in front of them and 

Ennis had to swerve to miss it. 

"Faster. Faster!" Ned was yelling at him, swivel-necking around, 

trying to spot the three cop cars that were now following them, 

lights and sirens blaring.

 

They flew through traffic, blasting through traffic lights, swerving 

around slower vehicles. Two more cop cars ahead.

"Fuck!" Ennis spit out between clenched teeth.

 

"Keep going, Keep going" Ned leaned out the window and started 

shooting. The two in back were screaming and shooting as well. 

Ennis yanked the steering wheel to one side, throwing the car into a 

spin. There was a gigantic thud as the car crashed up over a 

sidewalk and into the corner of a building. 

 

They were all stunned for a moment; then the clamor began once 

again. Police cars, screeching up to them, Cops yelling,

moaning from the back seat. Ned struggling to upright himself, 

picked his gun up off the floor and began firing it out the window

Ennis was on the floor, trying to stay out of way of the bullets 

exploding from every direction.

 

There it was right in front of him; primary target. The low blow, 

he'd been taught as a kid to deliver. He balled up his fist, pulled 

back his arm as far as he could from his cramped position then let 

old Ned have it, right in the balls.

 

He let out a scream and dropped his gun out the window. The 

shooting stopped. Soon there were officers screaming at him from 

every window. He kept his hands high and didn't move, that was the 

first time he had noticed it; the blood on his hand and arm. He was 

being pulled out of the car and could hear voices from very far away 

talking, "That the driver?"

 

“Yeah”

 

"He's the hostage. Take good care of him, ya hear."

 

It was some time later he awoke. His sister sitting by the bed, 

holding his hand.

"Hey there. You finally decided to wake up?" She asked.

"What the hell...." He raised his hand to his forehead and noticed 

the tubing dangling from the needle in the back of his hand.

"Shit!" That just about covered his feelings on the matter.

He tried to moved but discovered he hurt all over.

 

"Don't try to get up now." She warned him. "You're gonna be just 

fine. Doc says you took a bullet in the shoulder, just beneath the 

collar bone. You're all patched up and will be fine in a few days."

 

The next few hours were a blur. Jenny running in crying her eyes 

out, cops all over the place asking questions, taking down notes. By 

evening, Junior and Kurt came in. His brother called from Sage and 

they talked for a time.

 

And then it was all over. Everyone was gone from his room and he was 

left alone to sleep. He did sleep a lot the next day and gratefully 

took the pain pills they offered him. He was sitting on the edge of 

the bed, waiting for the nurse to come in and take the needle out of 

his hand when the phone rang.

 

"Hello?" he said into it.

 

"Hey, Cowboy. What the fuck you doin, playin cops and robbers 

without me there to watch your back?" Jack was teasing, but he was 

frightened and angry as well. It all came across.

 

"I wasn't my idea, Bud. It just happened." He assured him.

 

"You could have been killed." The quiet voice was all fear now.

 

"Yeah. But I wasn't. Still goin fishin next month, aren't we?" 

 

"Uh huh. Maybe I can get your autograph then?" Jack teased.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're a celebrity now; pictures of you on the TV, in the papers."

 

"What the hell you talkin 'bout?" He had no idea.

 

"Seems like this Ned Bodine you sucker-punched in the balls been 

robbin banks for years with his two cousins. No one's been able to 

catch them. Hear you're gettin a big reward." Jack really was proud 

of him; though still worried.

 

"Shit! A reward? For real? How much? Hope it's enough to get some 

new tires for my truck."

 

Jack chuckled into the phone. "I'd say a bit more than that." He'd 

let it go for now and let Ennis discover for himself just what the 

reward was for taking down three men off the "Most Wanted" list.

 

The nurse came in the room then and started removing the syringe from 

his hand.

"Be headin home soon as they get this needle out of me."

 

"Good. You be careful on the road now. See you in three weeks."

 

"See you."

 

Junior and Jenny breezed into the room just then and dropped the 

newspaper on the bed beside him. There was his picture on the front 

page, being hauled out of the wreckage of the car. Headline read in 

big bold print COWBOY SOCKS IT TO 'EM.

 

His mouth fell open and he visibly gasped. He picked it up with his 

left hand, right arm in a sling. There it was, for the whole world 

to see. Wyoming Cowboy takes down armed robbers with a single 

punch! He felt dizzy. This must be some kind of dream.

 

"Your famous, Daddy." Junior proclaimed.

 

"We're so proud of you!" Jenny was hugging on him.

 

"This is sh...a...crap. C'mon. Let's get out of here." He picked up 

his jacket and headed for the door. Jenny grabbed up the newspaper 

and took it with them.

 

Walking out of the hospital they were met by half a dozen people with 

cameras and microphones, snapping photos and asking questions.

Ennis put his head down and hurried the girls along, out to their 

car. Jenny was driving and Junior was in the back seat babbling 

about the mayor wanting to meet him and the reward that was coming 

and how proud everyone was.

 

When they got to the house, he went inside just long enough to kiss 

his sister goodbye, grabbed his pack and made a dash for his truck; 

all three women following behind, begging him not to leave yet, eat 

first, rest first, etc.

In minutes he was on the highway heading home.

 

He arrived home at dinner time and was more tired than he could ever 

remember being. He opened a can of beans, heated them up and ate 

them out of the pan. A can of peaches for dessert and he was ready 

for bed. He lay down, trying to get situated. This bed wasn't 

nearly as comfortable as the one in the hospital but it was his and 

he was home and that was a comfort in itself.

 

That was the first time he let himself go back over what had 

happened. It all happened so fast yet it seemed like hours that they 

had laid there on that tile floor waiting for whatever was going to 

happen. He hadn't even felt it when he'd been shot. Must have been 

the adrenalin. Didn't matter; it was all over now. There was talk 

of a trial and he was expected to come back to Casper for that which 

he agreed to. He would have agreed to anything just to get out of 

there.

 

His thoughts wandered to Jack then, as they usually did. Whenever 

he was tired or hurting or angry or sad; happy or horny; his 

thoughts always turned to Jack. Jack was his haven. Thinking about 

Jack was the next best thing to having him in his arms; holding him 

close. He laid thinking about Jack most of the night; dozing off now 

and then only to awake with Jack on his mind again, smiling that 

smile of his, reaching out to him, holding him.

 

The cool gray light of not-quite-dawn brought a knocking at his door.

"Shit!" he said aloud. "Better not be another one of them son-of-

bitchin reporters." He straightened the sling on his arm and made 

his way to the door.

 

He pulled it opened and stared into blue eyes grinning at him.

"What the hell?" He grinned and pulled Jack inside by his jacket 

front, slammed the door and dove into his arms. The kiss was sweeter 

than he ever could remember getting, mouths clinging, repositioning 

themselves then clinging again. Neither one wanting to break the 

spell. That's what it was like for him, being with Jack. It was 

like being under this spell of pleasure; the looks, the touches and 

the mind-blowing sex. Always. He couldn't get enough of it.

 

"Thought I'd stop by for a cup of coffee; you always did make the 

best coffee. Mine always tasted like mud." 

 

"You came all this way for coffee?" He smiled at him and fumbled for 

the coffee with his left hand. Jack came to him and helped. The 

coffee was hot and tasted good. They sat at the small table and 

stared at each other for several minutes before Jack finally broke 

the silence.

 

"We gotta do some serious talkin now, Cowboy."

 

"We do for a fact." Ennis agreed.

 

"You realize what almost happened here?" Jack was dead serious. "I 

almost lost you. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? Do 

you?" he demanded an answer.

 

"Nope. No one can know that 'bout another." He had to hear what Jack 

had to say before he said his piece.

 

Jack stood up and paced the floor. "Ennis....You're the only thing 

that keeps me goin. The one bright spot in my otherwise shit that I 

call my life! Without you.....there'd be nothin, nothin at all." 

He stood there hands on hips. Trying to get his feelings across to 

Ennis, trying to find the right words to make him understand.

 

Ennis had heard enough. It was time he spoke up.

"I been doin a lot of thinkin these last few days. Layin on that 

bank floor; in that crumpled up car; in the hospital bed. You were 

right. My life could have ended at any point but it didn't. For 

some reason, the Man upstairs decided to give me another chance to 

get it right." He stopped for a breath and a sip of coffee. Jack sat 

back down across from him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"I'm through pretending, Jack. I'm gonna be forty next birthday. 

Figure my life's more' an half over and the only time I ever been 

really happy was the few short weeks I spent with you over the 

years. The rest of the time, I spent lying to myself, my family and 

most of all to you. I am what I am and I ain't hidin or lyin 'bout 

it no more. I ain't never gonna send you away again, in fact, I was 

thinkin of beggin you to stay. I do need help 'round here, you 

know; being all crippled and all." He smiled up at him, that little 

almost-not-there smile.

 

Jack stared at him in disbelief. Had really heard those words or was 

he dreaming. "You mean that?"

 

"I do, Bud. If you still wanna get us a place together, well I'm all 

for it."

 

Jack jumped up from the table and went to grab him but stopped 

himself. "Hell, I can't even grab you and sling you around like I 

want! Ain't there no place that ain't bruised and scraped?" He was 

breathless.

 

"Yeah, there's one place, but I don't think I'm up to that right 

now." He grinned full-faced now, seeing Jack's pleasure multiply by 

the minute, like he was about to explode.

 

Jack took his face in both hands and planted a long sweet kiss on his 

lips. "You won't regret this, Ennis. I promise you that."

Ennis stood up and went eagerly into the waiting arms. They held on 

tight. "My only regret is havin to almost die before my eyes was 

opened. I gotta say this now before I lose my nerve. I love you 

Jack Twist."

 

Jack held him back at arms length and stared at him. "I know. I've 

always known you loved me. I just been waiting for you to realize 

that." He folded him carefully back into his arms again.

 

"You love me to, you know." Ennis said muffled into Jack's shoulder.

 

"Uh huh. From day one. First time I saw you leaning up against old 

man Aguirre's place. Knew right then and there you was the one."

 

"Well you coulda told me; saved us all a lot of sorrow!" He smiled 

and nestled closer into Jack's arms.

 

"Don't matter now. We're together; ain't nothin gonna change that." 

Jack nuzzled a kiss into Ennis's sideburns.

 

"Don't ever let go, Jack. Please, don't ever let go."

 

"That's a promise written in blood, Cowboy."

 

They were surprised in the coming weeks as they looked for a place of 

their own, when they found out that the reward money was 

considerable. There was a $100,000 reward from the federal 

government, plus several of the banks that had been robbed had 

rewards running from $25,000 to $50,000. The three bank-robbers 

confessed and were all sentenced to life in prison, no trial was 

needed.

 

With the reward money and the money that Jack had been saving, they 

were able to find exactly the place they wanted. After some time 

their three children, who were all grown now, were told of their 

living arrangements. There were some tears and some hard times but 

within a few years things had worked themselves out and the Twisted Del 

Mar ranch prospered.

 

 

THE END


End file.
